


Sam Poems - Short Poetry Collection

by PatchworkSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, short poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkSam/pseuds/PatchworkSam
Summary: Just a collection of poems too short to warrant posting individually. Each one is its own chapter.





	1. Gaslighting

**Author's Note:**

> A 6-line, bitter summary of Sam and Dean's relationship. Sam POV.
> 
> Written February 16, 2015

I tried to do right.  
I got hurt.  
He got upset.

I did wrong.  
He got hurt.  
I got the blame.


	2. Wasteland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 29, 2015

My heart is a wasteland that sounds like a city.  
Its cries are a clamor that echoes in its cavity  
It’s smothered in the sand of shattered dreams; its broken streets are dirty.  
Dust has settled in the cracks; old prayers are all that’s left of purity.  
They join the sounds of other things, mingling in dissonance and misery.  
Infernal chaos wells within, screaming, pleading, cursing this depravity.  
My heart is a wasteland that sounds like a city;  
Its emptiness is full of voices driving me to insanity.


	3. Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 12, 2016

My rose glasses shattered when I was a child,  
Putting shards in my flesh like thorns.  
Now I wear sunglasses; everything is grey.  
All the people think I’m blind, but here’s the funny thing;  
Through all the darkness in the world  
There’s still light enough to see by.  
They say it’s coming from my eyes.  
Oh, it’s coming from inside.


End file.
